4 Kejutan 4 Kesempatan
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Kue tart, tepung putih, hantu bohong-bohongan dan robekan kertas menjadi pandangan indah untuk sosoknya yang sedang berulang tahun, Rivaille. Tapi entah Eren Jaeger merasa dunia memang kadang selalu tidak memihaknya. Yaoi. Rivaille/Eren. RiRen. Special Fic For Rivaille's Birthday.


_._

_Disclaimer:  
4 Kejutan 4 Kesempatan © Adelia-chan  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Rivaille/Eren Jaeger (RiRen)  
_

_Rated: T+_

_Summary: Kue tart, tepung putih, hantu bohong-bohongan dan robekan kertas menjadi pandangan indah untuk sosoknya yang sedang berulang tahun, Rivaille. Tapi entah Eren Jaeger merasa dunia memang kadang selalu tidak memihaknya._

_WARNINGS:_

_Yaoi, Backsound, Bahasa berbelit-belit, Nista, Penistaan character, Alur kecepatan, Mainstream, typo Dll._

_[Special Fic For Rivaille's Birthday]_

.

**Bold**: penutup, penekanan pada setiap kata, dll.

_Italic_: _Disclaimer,_ Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Pokoknya isi dari ini semua adalah 'nista'. Sudah pasti fic ini hancur karena saya mengerjakannya dalam waktu dua hari ditambah _WB_ yang menyerang, sehingga terlihat agak _mainstream_. /curhat.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatian dan _summary_ terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Tenang tak bersuara. Entah sudah berapa kali lima pasang manik: empat pasang manik _hazel_, dan satu pasang manik zamrud, melirik ke arah benda yang menjadi penunjuk waktu bersinggah. Sampai akhirnya hembusan napas panjang pun keluar dari masing-masing bibir mereka; kelimanya merasa lelah. Sedari tadi mereka menunggu iris berwarna biru langit itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Satu menit. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Lima belas menit. Mereka tak bisa menunggu lama, mengingat dapur, halaman, kamar dan ruangan lainnya sedang berharap menunggu untuk segera dibersihkan. Atau jika mereka terlambat berkerja sedikit saja maka rasanya retina mata enggan untuk menerima cahaya surya esok hari. Pemimpin dengan tinggi satu meter enam puluh sentimeter yang eksistensinya sudah jelas membuat mereka mengenal kata hormat dan segan sekaligus takut adalah jawaban dari semua ini.

Beda pangkat beda juga ekspresinya. Cengiran yang terselubung dengan keinginan mengembang di paras ganteng sekaligus feminin _Buntaichou _nyentrik luar biasa yang masih dipertanyakan _gender_-nya; mereka sepakat jika makhluk itu adalah satu di antara seratus orang yang memiliki figur _Androgyny_. Hanji Zoe. Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk meremang dengan diiringi peluh pada pelipis, bukan dalam arti menyegani—walau ada juga beberapa yang memandangnya seperti itu—tetapi dalam arti takut; takut menjadi kelinci percobaan atau menjadi mainan baru Sonny dan Bean. Tapi untunglah kedua titan manis-mengerikan itu sudah mati.

Dua puluh menit. Dua puluh lima menit. Setengah jam. Baiklah, mereka sudah bisa membayangkan alat kebersihan berada di tangan masing-masing, tak luput dengan peluh di sekitar wajah demi melaksanakan 'tugas mulia'. Waktu mereka sudah tak cukup. Sudah saatnya mereka berubah dari yang awalnya seorang pasukan gagah berani layaknya pahlawan di film barat menjadi seorang babu gratis yang berkerja monoton membersihkan markas layaknya pemeran utama yang disiksa ibu tiri seperti di sinetron beberapa hari lalu mereka tonton.

"_Ano_, Komandan," panggil seorang pemuda yang memiliki kepemilikan nama Eren Jaeger. Manik hijaunya terlihat sangsi. "debu, rumput tinggi dan kotoran sudah menunggu untuk dimusnahkan oleh kami. Apa boleh kami—"

"Tidak," elak sang Komandan dengan santainya.

Eren langsung diam sembari menundukan kepala.

Manik biru terbuka sepenuhnya, kilatan berwibawa dan bijaksana terlihat sangat jelas di dalamnya. Wajah maskulinnya dan tatapan yang diberikan sejenak mengundang beberapa pertanyaan di pihak yang merasa dirugikan.

"Kalian ingat besok hari?" tanyanya. Setelah diamati sejauh ini pria yang menjadi dalang dari pertemuan singkat ini adalah Erwin Smith.

Terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya kelimanya menjawab serempak.

"Hari libur?"

"Hari Rabu?"

"Dua puluh lima Desember?"

"Ulang tahun _Heichou_?"

Satu debam pukulan pada meja menginterupsi tatkala dengan jawaban dari lima orang yang hanya bisa menjawab sekenanya saja, membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi tegang luar biasa.

Manik biru itu menunjukan keseriusan yang tinggi. Bibirnya bergerak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, "Kalian berdua benar, Jaeger, Ral." Seulas senyuman ramah terpajang ganteng di bibirnya. Pemilik nama kedua marga yang dipanggil hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

"Maka dari itu tolong pikirkan sebuah kejutan yang bagus untuknya," selesai memberikan topik penting pada inti pertemuan ini, mata Erwin kembali tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Beberapa orang sedikit menduga, jika Erwin sedari tadi tertidur dari awal pertemuan sampai pembicaraan mengenai tujuan ini semua.

Desahan kesal dan rutukan benci pun berkumandang di tengah-tengah tempat musyawarah mereka. Tentu siapa lagi kalau bukan keempat bawahan dari pimpinan _raven _tersebut? Pengecualian untuk Eren yang hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lelah.

'_Bukannya dari awal saja dibilang, jadi kami tak perlu menunggu lama_!' kira-kira seperti itulah batin mereka yang dikecewakan oleh Komandan _Scouting Legion_.

Pada akhirnya pun mereka menuruti ucapan Komandan Erwin mencari ide untuk peringatan ulang tahun dari pemimpin mereka, Rivaille, esok hari. Mulai berpikir dari kejutan, kue, sampai hadiah.

Mengingat hadiah, mata mereka berempat langsung tertuju sanksi pada bocah _brunette_ yang kini sedang sama-sama berpikir seperti mereka. Iya, kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka dari awal? Mudah saja membuat hadiah untuk Rivaille. Cukup melucuti pakaian Eren sampai hanya tersisa celana pendek—mereka tak akan sekejam itu membuat Eren kehilangan seluruh pakaiannya, lalu dengan pita merah muda guna mengikat bocah tersebut dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun dan kecupan terakhir berupa hiasan pita sebagai tanda finis, dan kemudian diakhiri dengan lemparan kuat—bagaikan seorang _pitcher _di dalam olahraga bisbol—menuju ke kamar Rivaille, maka Pria itu sudah senang sekali.

Tapi itu tak adil. Kasihan di pihak Eren yang tak tahu apa-apa tiba-tiba langsung kehilangan keperjakaannya.

Maka mereka berempat pun hanya menghela napas pendek dan mulai berpikir tentang kejutan. Balon, kue, permen, sapu, komeceng, lap, ember, pembersih, debu, keranjang, pakaian kotor—tunggu, apa mungkin terlalu mematuhi tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh pemimpin yang terobsesi kebersihan sehingga membuat otak mereka selalu membayangkan alat-alat kebersihan dan segala macam kotoran yang harus mereka basmi?

Otak mereka mengepul, bagaikan asap yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh _Colossal Titan _saat mencoba menghilang, setidaknya bukan dari biogas. Sulit memikirkan ide-ide menarik yang dapat disalurkan untuk membuat kejutan. Jika memberi hadiah, mereka sudah sepakat akan dua puluh empat jam membuat markas terbebas dari segala macam hal yang dibenci oleh Rivaille, mulai dari debu, kotoran, rumput tinggi, pakaian kotor dan lain-lain.

Mereka bawahan yang baik bukan?

Sekarang mereka hanya perlu memikirkan kejutan hebat saja.

Ah, mereka menemukannya. Bagaimana dengan kue _tart _yang menempel pada wajah? Bagaimana dengan tepung putih yang menjadi pakaian baru? Bagaimana dengan hantu bohong-bohongan? Bagaimana dengan kertas tugas yang robek? Entah itu disebut kejutan atau hanya iseng ingin mengerjai pemimpin mereka.

Seringai kejam muncul diparas keempatnya, biarlah jika mereka menjadi _out of character_. Setidaknya menemukan ide cemerlang, secemerlang ubun-ubun Komandan Pixis, sudah membuat mereka merasa bahagia. Jadi mereka sekarang bisa dengan cepat membersihkan segala atom-atom debu di dalam ruangan-ruangan markas; masih sama dengan alasan awal.

Petra, Auruo, Erd dan Gunther sudah menemukan kejutan dan hadiah istimewa, lalu bagaimana dengan Eren Jaeger?

Oh, lihat sebuah senyuman manis dengan wajah yang bahagia muncul di paras Eren. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak itu?

"Jadi, apa kejutan dan hadiahmu, Eren?" tanya Petra yang sedikit tertarik dengan lengkungan bibir ke atas yang Eren buat.

"Entahlah. Aku belum terpikirkan membuat kejutan, tapi mungkin selama dua puluh empat jam aku bisa memberikan hadiah, seperti melayani _Heichou_," jawab Eren polos. Mengundang banyak semburat merah di wajah empat orang yang kini hanya bisa tercengang.

Melayani?

Melayani apa?

Kata 'melayani' banyak mengandung arti, atau bisa disebut ambigu. Bisa saja 'kan, melayani yang dimaksud itu adalah memberikan makanan, melayani pelanggan, atau mungkin bagi otak mereka yang sudah terkontaminasi pasti langsung berpikir melayani yang bersangkutan dengan hal-hal dewasa.

Eren masih terlalu muda, ia masih terlalu polos dan naif, ia belum tahu betapa kejamnya dunia luar.

Butuh kepastian yang tinggi jika melayani yang dimaksud adalah—

"Aku bisa melayani _Heichou _dalam membantu tugas-tugasnya, bukannya itu bagus?"

Oh... mereka kira apa.

Senyuman manis pun mengembang di bibir Petra yang hanya bisa menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda mengiyakan pendapat Eren barusan. Dan menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian karena pemikiran awalnya mengenai Eren ternyata salah.

Sekarang Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther dan Eren sudah menemukan kejutan dan hadiah masing-masing. Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua atasan mereka yang berada di singgasana itu?

"Aku sudah memikirkannya." Hanji menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya dalam sekali senyuman, mungkin itu tak bisa disebut senyuman, tetapi sebuah seringai. Makhluk _genderless _itu pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "bagaimana dengan titan yang masuk ke dalam markas~?"

Lima pasang mata menatap ngeri. Oh tidak. Itu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika _Heichou _mereka dimakan titan? Tapi sepertinya tidak, mengingat keahlian sang _raven _yang luar biasa hebat dalam menangani titan-titan jahat di luar sana. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang tak bersalah yang tahu-tahu sudah dicerna di dalam perut titan? Tidak, tragedi itu jangan sampai terulang lagi.

Oh, iya. Sedari tadi semenjak Hanji mengatakan demikian, Eren juga hanya menunduk dengan mencengkram kain-kain yang membalut kakinya.

"Aku yang akan **membunuh** titan itu, Hanji-_san_," balas Eren dengan suara yang sangat ditekan. Terselip pula rasa kebencian yang sangat besar di setiap getaran suaranya.

Empat orang langsung menepuk jidat. Kalau tidak salah, Eren sangat membenci titan, bukan? Kalau tidak salah, Ibu-nya pernah dimakan titan, 'kan? Mungkin bocah itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya juga setengah titan. Tapi biarlah, toh, tekad yang kuat di benak Eren yang sangat ingin membunuh titan itu bagus, tidak menghalangi privasi orang lain.

Hanji sudah memberikan ide kejutannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Komandan mereka yang ganteng ini? Apa sudah terpikir kejutan dan hadiah yang luar biasa?

"Baik, aku mengerti," suara berat dari seorang Erwin Smith memuat beberapa pertanyaan di benak bawahannya. Manik biru itu pun terbuka layaknya tirai yang tersingkap setelah sekian lama menutup panggung. "mungkin putih, coklat dan merah muda pada lapisan manis sangat bagus, tidak lupa dengan buah _cherry_ yang menghias di atasnya. Lalu kado-kado lucu yang diberi pita merah muda. Bagaimana, bagus bukan?" pria pirang klimis tersebut memberikan pendapatnya, tidak luput dengan senyuman ramah yang terukir di bibirnya.

Satu orang mengigit lidahnya, dua orang mengangguk setuju dan tiga orang hanya tersenyum dipaksakan. Dengan ini, pertemuan singkat ini diakhiri dengan suasana yang melewati garis merah _awkward_.

* * *

.

.

.

Dua puluh lima Desember sudah tiba. Dan itu berarti seseorang yang sangat penting di _Scouting Legion _sedang merayakan hari kebahagiaannya. Kini dinyatakan umur seseorang itu sudah berkepala tiga, lebih lima tahun, mungkin.

Ulang tahun. Bilanglah seperti itu, sebuah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi yang merasakan. Dipenuhi dengan hadiah, orang yang datang, kue bertingkat, lilin dengan angka sesuai dengan umur, kartu ucapan, dan yang terpenting tidak lupa dengan kejutan. Ya, kejutan. Kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan atau juga bisa dapat membuat setiap orang akan trauma dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Benar, 'kan?

Yah, sama seperti sosok _raven _yang kini menerima kejutannya di pagi hari yang cerah. Dan itu membuat dirinya langsung merasa _bad mood _menjalani hari-hari. Kalian mungkin bisa membayangkannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah imut-manis-menggemaskan tiba-tiba berada di hadapan seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun, ya, di hadapannya; di hadapannya saat tidur, di hadapannya yang masih terbaring santai di ranjang, berada di hadapan—atau mungkin lebih tepat di atasnya yang baru terbangun dari tidur _handsome_-nya. Dengan suara yang kelewatan bahagia dan jangan lupakan nyaringnya bagaikan suara gadis yang _fangirling_ melihat idola terbangun dari tidur dengan keren dan kece luar dalam, sosok pengganggu itu mengucapkan selamat pagi sekaligus selamat ulang tahun pada dirinya sendiri. Cukup sudah, paginya sudah dihancurkan oleh pemuda _brunette _tersebut.

Tapi mungkin pemuda itu, Eren Jaeger, sudah mengerti dengan yang namanya waswas, berhati-hati dan selalu berjaga diri. Bagaimana tidak? Kini wajah yang menunjukan cerianya pagi hari telah tertutupi oleh gelapnya bayangan dan semu merah yang tak dapat dibendung lagi. Merah di wajahnya sampai ke telinga, bagaikan buah apel yang siap panen. Yah, siap panen—Rivaille maksudnya yang siap untuk memanen bocah itu.

Jadi, setelah manik biru seperti kelabu yang menusuk itu terbuka untuk seluruhnya, menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tak asing sedang menindih tubuhnya. Dengan respon naluriah yang hebat, ia langsung membalikan keadaan, dengan helai _brunette _yang berantakan berada di atas ranjang dan helai hitam yang berjuntai ke bawah diterpa angin pagi. Singkatnya, Rivaille langsung membanting Eren ke ranjang.

Ah, imutnya. Eren langsung bergeming setelah menyadari posisinya yang sudah tak berada di atas lagi. Digantikan dengan benak yang canggung luar biasa, mencoba menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi kemudian tak perlu berpikir keras lagi karena sudah mendapat jawabannya.

Bagaimana dengan rasa manisnya yang lebih dari permen gula-gula? Bukannya bagus jika ada benang berwarna bening yang berpautan? Lalu bagaimana dengan dua bibir yang menyatu menjadi satu?

"Mmmh, _He_-_Heicho_—mmh!"

Menarik. Hisap. Gigit. Menarik. Hisap. Gigit. Dan seterusnya. Itu yang dilakukan Rivaille untuk memberi pelajaran pada bocah lima belas tahun di bawahnya yang tidak mengetahui tata krama membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur. Seolah tidak puas, Rivaille semakin mencondongkan wajahnya demi memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sedangkan Eren sendiri? Sedang mencoba melepaskan diri dari Rivaille yang bahkan tak sempat memberikan sedikit saja celah untuknya bernapas. Sesak. Mencoba mendorong bahu Rivaille yang malah berakhiran sang _raven_ tak mau mengalah, seperti merasa ditantang. Tambah buruk.

Ok. Eren tidak bisa bernapas.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Empat menit. Lima menit. Rivaille tak sadar jika bocah di dalam permainannya hampir meregang nyawa. Maka dari itu, tepat setelah melihat manik hijau yang tampak berkabut itu mengeluarkan setitik air mata. Rivaille langsung menghentikan ciumannya.

"Selamat pagi, Eren."

Baiklah, yang barusan itu ia akui adalah ciuman selamat pagi.

Mulai hari ini, Eren bersumpah tidak akan masuk ke dalam kamar Rivaille seenaknya saja. Ia sudah tahu konsekuensinya. Dirinya yang sekarang sama saja seperti makanan lezat yang masuk ke dalam kandang predator lapar. Eren merutuki dirinya terlalu naif dan sembrono memilih tindakan yang bahkan sampai bisa-bisanya melupakan satu hal penting mengenai atasannya, Rivaille.

.

Sebenarnya ucapan yang tadi pagi itu bukan hanya ide Eren yang ingin memberikan peringatan ulang tahun pertama kali, tetapi juga termasuk dalam _list _kejutan yang Erwin buat untuk Rivaille. Ya, Komandan berwajah seperti aktor _Hollywood_ tersebut yang membuatnya, tapi bukan hanya satu orang, tetapi juga dua orang yang merencanakannya; Hanji Zoe, entah ada angin apa sampai pria tinggi dan sosok androgini itu sangat ingin memberikan kejutan untuk sang _raven_. Hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti saat mengetahui alasan bahwa keduanya ingin membuat mimik datar itu sedikit lebih berekspresi. Awalnya Eren mengurung niatnya untuk membangunkan Rivaille, alasannya tentu karena tak sopan. Tapi kemudian setelah didesak oleh sang kacamata nyentrik, Eren pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Jika rencana Erwin dan Hanji gagal, mungkin Eren bisa mencoba mengigit tangannya untuk melampiaskan emosi.

Tapi sepertinya pasti tidak akan gagal. Karena tidak akan mungkin seseorang yang pandai membuat rencana bisa gagal dalam percobaannya. Lihatlah, kini mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijabarkan.

Melihat Rivaille dan Eren yang sudah keluar dari dalam kamar. Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Auruo, Erd dan Gunther sudah bersiap-siap meluncurkan kejutan yang pertama. Yah, tapi mungkin ini bukan hanya disebut kejutan, tetapi juga pemikiran jail yang tercurahkan dari otak mereka lalu tertulis pada selembar kertas.

Kejutan dimulai dari ide Petra. Setiap ide harus dilakukan oleh sang penyalurnya. Yang berarti Petra harus menyiapkan fisik dan psikis saat mencoba melakukan kejutan yang dibuatnya; melempar kue _tart_. Di benaknya sudah terpikirkan cara-cara yang tepat untuk melemparnya, ia akan mencoba saat Rivaille dan Eren saat memasuki ruangan kerja karena saat itu ia sudah pasti akan berada di dalamnya. Tempat yang begitu strategis untuknya, Petra juga tak lupa dengan alat 3DMG yang akan digunakan. Saat pintu terbuka maka ia akan memulainya, dan setelah melempar tepat di wajah ia akan sempat untuk menekan-nekannya agar kuenya semakin terasa yang lalu berakhir dengan lengket-lengket di wajah, gadis itu akan langsung lari setelah melakukan aksi, menghindari sang _Corporal _yang ada kemungkinan akan mengejarnya saat itu juga. Bagaikan menjadi tokoh utama yang melawan antagonis jahat di dalam opera sabun dengan melempar beberapa mercon, walau kejadian yang sebenarnya sangat ironi dari yang dibayangkan.

Keenam orang itu pun bubar, kembali pada posisi masing-masing. Sedangkan kedua insan yang salah satunya menjadi titik target sedang menikmati angin segar pagi hari di markas.

Berjalan santai tanpa adanya halangan yang membebani. Rivaille tampak biasa saja hari ini, entah ia tidak menyadari atau apa jika semakin waktu berlalu maka wajah gantengnya akan menjadi korban lemparan kue _tart_.

Terus berjalan. Berjalan di koridor. Melewati pertigaan. Jalan. Jalan. Dan jalan. Rivaille seperti merasa ada banyak kamera yang menyoroti setiap langkahnya dari segala penjuru arah, tak pasti juga atas pemikirannya. Entah ia sadar atau tidak akan kehadiran orang lain di sana, tetapi manik kelabunya selalu menatap ke arah sudut-sudut ruangan dan benda-benda yang berada di sekelilinganya. Mungkin jiwa maniak kebersihannya bangkit begitu saja, sehingga ingin meneliti keadaan sekitar markas.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_.

Eren menatap ke arah sekelilingnya, maniknya terlihat ragu. Di dalam rencana, tugasnya hanyalah menemani Rivaille dan mungkin membantu beberapa hal agar misi berhasil dengan mulus—semulus paha Eren, ahem—seperti harapan mereka masing-masing.

Detak jantung Eren berdetak tak beraturan saat pintu yang menjadi tempat target pelemparan sudah berada dekat darinya, mungkin hanya perlu melangkah sejauh lima meter dari tempat berpijak kakinya sekarang.

Rivaille yang menyadari Eren yang tumben-tumbenan tidak berbicara sama sekali dan hanya mengikuti dirinya dari belakang sejauh tiga meter, terutama manik hijau yang melempar pandangan ke seluruh arah tanpa mau menatap ke depan, terlihat aneh pagi ini. Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Mungkin pertanyaan itu yang terlintas di benak Rivaille.

"Eren," panggil Rivaille yang sudah terlebih dahulu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Yang merasa dipanggil hanya tersentak kaget lalu menelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa Eren ingin bertanya ada apa.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," lanjut Rivaille diikuti dengan tatapan tak suka yang diberikannya pada Eren.

"Ah, ya, _Heichou_!" jawab Eren.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit.

"_Heichou_?"

Entah kenapa Rivaille merasa gemas dengan Eren. Dengan sangat _fabulous_ dan _out of character_ ingin sekali Pria itu mencubit pipi _chubby_ Eren sampai bengkak atau berdarah sekalian, ia tak peduli dengan harga dirinya yang ia junjung tinggi sampai membuat seluruh umat menyegani dirinya tiba-tiba saja hancur bagaikan gedung WTC yang runtuh, dan yang perlu dipertanyakan bagaimana bisa di zamannya sudah tersebar berita di tahun milenium ke dua—abaikan.

Bagaimana tidak gemas dan jengkel? Diperintahkan untuk berada didekatnya malah menambah jarak sejauh dua meter di antara mereka. Sebenarnya Eren yang tak paham bahasa atau memang sengaja berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya?

"Eren, mendekat," perintah Rivaille mutlak. Aura tidak enak sudah memancar dari tubuh kurang tinggi tersebut.

Eren pun meneguk ludahnya. "I-iya, _Heichou_." Dan berjalan mendekati Rivaille dengan kepala yang menunduk mencegah Rivaille melihat wajahnya yang didominasi warna merah, menahan malu. Bocah _brunette _tersebut terlihat ragu dan malu-malu kucing saat berjalan. Keterlaluan imutnya. Hampir membuat Rivaille lepas kendali.

Dalam hati Rivaille mencoba menerka, mungkin Eren menjaga jarak darinya karena kejadian tadi pagi. Mungkin. Tidak tahu akan alasan yang sebenarnya.

Kini jarak mereka sudah dekat, mungkin hanya beda satu ubin.

Rivaille pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangan kerja sehari-hari.

Pintu sudah sangat dekat. Eren bisa melihat cengiran iblis di sudut ujung sana, di mana tempat Erwin dan kawan-kawan besembunyi saat-saat Petra mencoba melempar kue _tart_.

Eren takut. Padahal yang menerima kejutan bukan dirinya.

Satu. Rivaille dan Eren sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Dua. Knop pintu sudah digenggaman Pria yang lebih tua.

Tiga. Putar dan tarik, Rivaille membuka pintu.

Kemudian tarikan napas terdengar di antara keduannya yang bahkan tidak mengambil napas sama sekali; bukan keduannya yang menarik napas. Sebelum kemudian—

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, _HEICHOU_!" teriakan nyaring yang membahana membuyarkan heningnya pada ruangan.

Putih dari kue _tart _menghiasinya hari ini. Dengan bunyi angin yang berhimpitan dengan dua benda sudah menjadi arti. Tak lupa dengan suara seperti cairan lengket yang muncrat dari tempatnya. Tangan ramping masih setia memegang nampan berisi makanan lezat yang kini telah hancur di wajah seseorang yang tak bersalah.

Sosok pelaku, Petra Ral, dengan mata yang terpejam rapat tak berani melihat wajah korbannya.

Dengan sangat percaya diri, baru saja Gadis manis itu berteriak keras dan melempar makanan yang ada di tangannya. Sepertinya misinya berhasil, itu yang terpikir olehnya sekarang.

Tapi ia juga merasa heran hari ini.

Sejak kapan _Heichou _memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak biasa-biasanya? Dan rupanya sang korban hanya terdiam saja.

Saat Gadis itu memberanikan diri membuka matanya, menampilkan iris _hazel _yang bertanya-tanya apakah pekerjaannya sukses atau tidak. Dan disaat itu juga Petra ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya saat manik kelabu yang biasanya terlihat tajam kini tertutupi oleh helai-helai hitam yang masih bersih. Yap, masih bersih. Tanpa kue _tart._

"Terima kasih atas kejutannya, Petra," jawab Rivaille dingin. Sedikit merasa terhina karena sasaran Petra lebih tinggi darinya, ia menganggap bahwa itu sindiran yang diberikan sang Gadis oleh tinggi badannya sendiri.

Petra mematung ditempat setelah mengetahui targetnya berpindah arah.

Enak ya? Enak, 'kan? Kue-nya sangat enak, 'kan? **Eren**?

Petra tidak akurat akan serangannya, sebab saat mencoba melempar kue ia malah menutup matanya rapat tak berani melihat wajah Rivaille. Alasannya antara karena malu atau tidak tega.

Baiklah, peralatan 3DMG sudah terpasang dengan baik, Petra siap meluncur keluar dari jendela.

Pertama. Petra mundur beberapa langkah.

Kedua. Petra berbalik badan.

Ketiga. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Gadis tersebut pergi dengan menggunakan peralatannya.

"Selamat tinggal!"

_Whuss_...

Petra berhasil lolos dari hadapan Rivaille. Menyisakan kedua insan yang hanya terdiam di tempat tanpa bergerak dan berbicara sama sekali. Terutama Eren. Bocah malang itu hanya terdiam sedari tadi dari awal pintu dibuka sampai sekarang.

Ah, kue-kue itu menempel dengan sangat lengket di wajah manis Eren, bajunya juga kena. Nampan yang tadinya di tangan Petra kini sudah ada di atas lantai.

Entah Rivaille kesambet di mana. Tangannya yang selalu tegap membawa _cutterblade_ demi membasmi titan, selalu membawa sapu atau alat pembersih lainnya demi membasmi debu dan kotoran, tak pernah membeda-bedakan ekspresi saat membunuh titan maupun melakukan invasi kebersihan, kini terlihat lembut bergerak mendekat ke wajah Eren guna membersihkan sisa kue-kue jahanam yang menempel.

Mulai dari membersihkan pipi. Rivaille membiarkan tangannya harus kotor dan lengket.

"U-uhhnn."

Respon yang tidak buruk, Eren.

Rivaille terdiam, ia mencoba berpikir.

Kue yang enak sangat disayangkan bukan jika tidak dinikmati? Jika dilempar dan dibiarkan demi kesenangan tersendiri mungkin tidak akan baik. Bagaimanapun juga itu makanan, bukan sampah yang tak berguna. Enak ataupun tidak kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan yang dibuang. Terlebih ini adalah kue, enak pula. Sebagaimana harusnya menghargai makanan dengan baik. Niscayalah, Rivaille juga tidak ingin membuang makanan sia-sia. Maka dari itu, lebih baik dinikmati dari pada dibuang. Ya, dinikmati, dijilat, dirasakan. Di atas wajah Eren.

"_He-Heichou_—ahhh."

Eren memperburuk keadaan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah saat permukaan kasar itu meraba—atau lebih tepat 'membersihkan' wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan kue _tart_.

Semakin diperparah saat tahu jika pergelangan tangan Eren digenggam kuat oleh Rivaille, seolah-olah tak mau kehilangan Eren. Dan Eren hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya saat tengkuknya ditarik oleh tangan lain di sana.

Dari pipi, hidung, pangkal hidung, dahi, pelipis, mata, dagu, dan yang terakhir bibir.

Andaikan keduanya sadar, kalau kini lima orang di sudut ruangan sana sedang kehabisan darah karena perbuatan keduanya yang asyik terlarut bermain dalam nafsu.

Sudah dipastikan rencana pertama gagal total.

.

.

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Eren merasa wajahnya sangat lengket. Berkat sosok _raven _'lah yang mengakibatkan dirinya merasa terganggu dengan wajahnya sendiri. Mengingat kejadian itu, Eren jadi malu. Wajahnya tak dapat menghilangkan semu merah sedari tadi.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Terdengar suara jendela diketuk dengan pelan. Eren pun mencoba menoleh ke arah samping untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut siapa yang mengetuk jendela.

Saat melihat, Eren hampir saja menjerit ketakutan. Sosok wajah yang muncul pada jendela memberikan sensasi lain yang lebih menakutkan dari pada melihat hantu bungkus goyang Oplosan yang lebih mengarah gerakan patah-patah di pemakaman negeri nun jauh di sana yang sempat ia lihat di layar hiburan beberapa pekan lalu, dan itu berhasil membuat dirinya menjambak rambut Jean yang sengaja memberikan CD bejat tersebut yang ternyata dibintangi oleh sang tampang kuda itu sendiri dengan beberapa temannya, ok, abaikan saja itu. Sebut saja pemilik wajah itu Auruo. Kini sosok itu memberikan isyarat entah apa dengan menggerakan jarinya, ibu jari di arahkan pada dirinya sendiri, lalu jari telunjuk diarahkan pada Eren yang kemudian langsung menunjuk Rivaille yang sedang berkutat dengan _peperwork _dan terakhir menuding kearah pintu kokoh, kemudian tangan kirinya menunjukan sebungkus tepung putih.

Ah, iya. Eren baru ingat jika selanjutnya masih ada kejutan lain. Ia juga ingat jika tugasnya adalah membuat rencana ini berhasil. Sudah ditentukan waktu dan tempat, kini Eren hanya perlu membawa Rivaille keluar ruangan. Karena rupanya Auruo sedang bersiap-siap dengan tepungnya. Semoga kali ini berhasil.

Dengan sekali anggukan mengerti, Auruo langsung pergi meninggalkan Eren. Kini sudah saat 'jatah'-nya melakukan kejutan hebat.

Eren tersenyum lebar, membalikan badan dan menatap langsung seseorang yang sangat dihormatinya. "_Heichou_," panggilnya dengan suara yang kelewatan imut. Senyumannya tak luntur seiringan dengan garis-garis pena yang Rivaille buat di atas kertas.

Rivaille hanya berdehem saja, enggan untuk menatap Eren langsung.

"Apa Anda sudah lapar? Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang, kalau tidak salah Anda belum makan apapun sedari pagi. Dunia serasa ingin tertawa jika mendapat berita mengenai _The Humanity's Strongest _terkena penyakit hanya karena telat makan. Mungkin di dapur aku bisa membuatkan Anda beberapa makanan enak. Apa Anda suka telur? Daging? atau—" Eren terus berbicara tanpa henti, mencoba mengingatkan Rivaille untuk makan dan berakhir dengan menu-menu makanan yang masih bisa dibuat oleh tangan terampilnya.

Sedangkan Rivaille sendiri hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Mata yang awalnya tak dapat teralih dari kertas-kertas di meja kini berhasil menatap wajah Eren dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tak ada yang dapat mengetahuinya selain Tuhan dan Rivaille itu sendiri.

Eren melanjutkan, "ikan mungkin bagus untuk _Heichou_. Dan, oh ya, saya dengar dari Hanji-_san _jika Anda juga membutuhkan susu setiap hari untuk pertumbuhan tulang—" Dalam hati, Rivaille bertekad utuk membunuh makhluk penggemar titan tersebut jika bertemu.

Kini otaknya yang mungkin sedang rusak atau konslet, sepertinya sama saja, Rivaille seperti melihat Eren sedang tersenyum kepadanya dengan menggunakan apron merah muda, dengan hiasan pita kecil. Yang berlanjut dengan dirinya yang ditemukan menggunakan jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi hitam dan sepatu pantofel, tak lupa dengan tas koper di tangan layaknya seseorang baru pulang berkerja.

Terlintas di pikirannya sebuah tempat dengan meja makan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam menu empat sehat lima sempurna, sedikit gusar saat mengetahui susu termasuk dalam menu hari ini.

Eren yang berperan menjadi istri, Rivaille yang berperan menjadi suami.

Rivaille dan imajinernya sangat mengagumkan. Sudah bisa membayangkan masa depan yang baik.

"Menikahlah denganku, Eren."

"—iya, eh, apa?"

Peduli titan. Biarkan imajiner Rivaille tentang harga dirinya yang runtuh berjalan begitu saja. Ia hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaannya untuk mengajak Eren mendampingi sisa-sisa hidupnya. Sudah. Itu saja. Lagipula salahkan sendiri Eren yang berperan layaknya istri setiap disisinya. Lebih tepat istri idaman masa depan.

Tapi mengingat umur Eren yang masih lima belas tahun, Rivaille kembali memutar pemikirannya. Itu sama saja ia ingin menang sendiri.

"Ya, aku sudah lapar." Rivaille bangkit dari tempatnya. Beranjak dari sana dan segera menuju ambang pintu.

Eren yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan senyuman kini terlihat menampakan wajah agak ragu. Ia pun mengekori Rivaille dari belakang.

Eren ingat. Jika Rivaille membuka pintu itu, maka tepung akan menjadi warna baru yang menghiasi dunia Rivaille yang sangat benci akan kotor. Bagaimana ya, apa mungkin setelah ini Auruo akan dibunuh oleh pemimpinnya sendiri atau akan dibebaskan seperti Petra barusan. Eren jadi penasaran.

Knop pintu sudah diraihnya. Kini Rivaille memutar knop pintu dan menariknya, sehingga pintu pun terbuka.

"Eren."

"I-iya?"

Rupanya tebakan Eren benar, jika Auruo sudah bersiap-siap dengan tepung di dekat pintu, yang sebenarnya insan tersebut sedang menggunakan peralatan 3DMG untuk dapat selalu berada di langit-langit layaknya _Spiderman _dari fandom tetangga sembari membawa tepung dua karung. Saat pintu terbuka dan orang lain berjalan memalu ambang pintu, maka tepung bertebaran di mana-mana.

Eren benar mengenai pendapatnya, ia tidak berbohong.

Sungguh ia tak berbohong, Eren 'kan anak baik.

Mengapa Eren bisa tahu sedangkan dirinya saja tak melihat secara langsung mengenai rencananya tadi? Tentu jawabannya karena Eren sendiri 'lah yang telah membuktikannya. Iya, membuktikannya. Membuktikan bagaimana memakai pakaian yang dipenuhi dengan tepung disekitar tubuh.

Wajah Eren tak dapat mengekspresikan lebih.

Baru tersadar jika sosok Rivaille juga memiliki sifat yang kejam. Menjadikan bawahannya sendiri sebagai tameng pelindung.

Jadi. Tepat setelah Rivaille memanggil Eren, Pria itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Eren dan melempar bocah itu melewati pembatas antara ruangannya dan koridor. Dengan terjatuh berposisi duduk, Eren hanya mengaduh pelan. Dan kemudian hujan butiran warna putih menghampirinya.

Keren ya? Jarang-jarang loh ada hujan berwarna putih, adapun mungkin hujan salju.

Sedangkan sosok pelaku di balik guyuran hujan tepung hanya bisa tercengang, kemudian dirinya yang tersadar langsung lari dengan 3DMG yang sudah terikat di kanan kiri pinggangnya.

Rencana gagal. Rivaille belum tersentuh sedikitpun oleh tepung, dan Eren hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi tepung.

"Aku selamat." Rivaille menghembuskan napas lega. Ditatapnya korban dari tepung-tepung putih yang kini sedang terduduk di hadapannya. Alisnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah saat menyadari bahwa dirinya selamat tetapi tidak dengan pemuda di dekatnya.

"Eren," panggil Rivaille sanksi.

Eren sedikit tersentak kaget, sebelum akhirnya mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat sosok Rivaille.

Dinding keimanan Rivaille digoyahkan oleh tatapan Eren. Sungguh. Mengapa juga Eren harus memasang tatapan itu; mengapa juga Eren harus memasang mata yang sayu dan sedikit berkaca-kaca; mengapa juga Eren harus menunjukan wajah yang memerah; mengapa juga Eren harus membuka sedikit bibir; mengapa juga Eren harus memasang wajah imut hanya karena tersiram oleh tepung.

Eren pun berdiri dari tempatnya, dan memberikan alasan mengapa dia seperti itu, "Sudah dua kali aku menjadi korban. _Heichou_."

_Pats, pats, pats._ Eren membersihkan pakaiannya dari tepung-tepung yang melekat pada tubuhnya bagaikan parasit yang harus dibasmi.

"Eren," panggil Rivaille. Suaranya terdengar tipis bagaikan angin yang berlalu.

"Iya, _Heichou_—eeeeehhh!" Dalam sekejap, Eren merasakan dirinya tidak menapak pada lantai yang dipijaknya, terganti dengan kedua pasang kaki yang berayun-ayun bebas di udara.

"Kau harus mandi, tubuhmu kotor," ucap Rivaille yang kini sudah berhasil menggendong Eren di dalam dekapannya. Kemudian langkah kakinya berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya sendiri.

"Ba-baik, _Heichou_. Aku akan—"

"Aku yang akan memandikanmu."

"E-eeeh. Apa?"

"Sampai bersih. Tak akan ada kotoran yang akan menyentuh permukaan kulitmu."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Sampai celah-celah terkecil sekalipun."

"E-EH, APA. TU-TUNGGU!"

.

.

Sudah jam empat sore.

Di dalam ruangan kecil itu hanya ada satu orang yang masih berendam di dalam _bathtub_—yang perlu dipertanyakan mengapa di zaman ini sudah ada barang seperti itu—dengan nyaman. Orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah sang pemilik manik zamrud yang indah, Eren Jaeger.

Sangat disayangkan karena berendam yang dimaksud bukan menyamankan diri di dalam _bathtub _besar yang diisi dengan air hangat ataupun dingin, melainkan merenung dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi karena ragu untuk keluar ruangan. Bagaikan anak gadis yang dicampakan oleh kekasihnya, Eren sudah seperti manusia bosan hidup.

Mungkin jika ada alat pembaca pikiran. Pasti yang terpikirkan oleh Eren adalah hal-hal yang tidak jauh dari yang namanya kematian. Eren ingin mati, ingin mati saja, ingin mati—tapi jangan, masih banyak titan diluar sana yang ingin ia gorok.

Eren galau, ia malu. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki serasa diinjak-injak kaki besar titan. Yang benar saja, beberapa menit lalu ia dimandikan layaknya anak kecil oleh atasannya sendiri? Dan sesuai janji, dibersihkan sampai celah-celah terkecil sekalipun. Mau ditaruh mana wajah imutnya ini saat menatap dunia?

Dan kini dirinya hanya bisa menunggu di dalam kamar mandi, lebih tepatnya kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Rivaille. Ia mencoba menunggu sang _raven_ datang membawakan pakaianannya, disebabkan semua pakaian yang dipunya pemilik ruangan memiliki ukuran jauh di atas kata normal untuk dirinya. Iyalah, sudah jelas kelihatan kok.

Tubuhnya serasa lemah, tak mau bergerak. Mungkin lebih baik di dalam kamar mandi saja, toh, kamar mandi memiliki udara yang cukup sejuk. Lagipula Eren malas melihat keluar, lebih baik menunggu dari pada melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Tapi dirinya yang tadinya enggan untuk keluar ruangan, tiba-tiba saja berpikiran lain setelah mendengar suara gedebak-gedebuk di luar ruangan. Mungkin saja itu Rivaille, tapi masa iya sosok kalem pemimpinnya terlihat terburu-buru seperti itu. Atau mungkin barangkali ada pencuri. Ia jadi khawatir, ingin mencoba melihat keluar. Lagipula tubuhnya sudah dibaluti handuk putih yang lebar, jadi aman saja keluar ruangan.

Bangkit dan berjalan. Eren memutar knop pintu.

Setelah mengetahuinya. Eren ingin nangis benaran. Lagi-lagi dirinya yang terkena kejutan.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan keluar jalur dari sifat asalnya seseorang menjadi musik merdu di telinga Eren.

"Eren? Kau mengagetkanku saja!" sahut orang itu sebelum akhirnya mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri.

Sebenarnya siapa yang dikagetkan? Eren atau sosok itu?

Sosok yang memakai pakaian serba putih, memakai _make up _yang dipenuhi warna merah dan hitam. Wajah yang menyeramkan. Oh, hantu bohong-bohongan.

Apa wajah Eren terlihat lebih seram dari wajah itu? Sehingga sang Hantu sendiri berteriak saat melihat kehadiran dirinya. Memangnya ada yang salah di wajah Eren? Hanya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan saja, kok.

"Di mana _Heichou_?" tanya sosok lain itu setelah membuat diri sendiri merasa tenang.

"Sedang mencari pakaianku. Erd-_san_," jawab Eren lesu.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku salah ruangan?" Tatapan tak bersalah membuat Eren merasa ingin menghajar Jean setelah ini, walau entah kenapa malah pemuda bertampang kuda tersebut yang malah menjadi korban sedangkan tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Lagipula bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah melakukan kesalahan kini hanya menatap polos sosok korbannya yang sedang mengalami perang batin?

"Tidak. Tapi salah orang."

"Oh, begitu ya? Lebih baik aku pegi_. _Selamat tinggal, Eren!"

"Ya."

Erd langsung pergi keluar dari jendela dengan menggunakan 3DMG dengan tampannya. Padahal masih ada pintu yang bisa ia gunakan. Sepertinya Erd termasuk seseorang yang _non-mainstream_.

Rencana gagal lagi, dan yang terparah harus Eren lagi yang menjadi korban salah target. Menyesal saat tahu jika kenyataannya seperti ini, Eren bertekad jika tahun depan ia tidak ingin—tidak mau, merayakan ulang tahun seperti ini lagi, dan tak mau harus menuruti rencana yang dibuat oleh Komandan dan atasannya yang berkacamata itu.

Mata Eren menatap ke arah seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Itu apa lagi.

Eren mencoba mendekati beberapa helai-helai kertas di atas meja.

Oh, ternyata ini hanya kertas yang dirobek-robek menjadi beberapa bagian. Hanya kertas. Eren tak perlu takut. Mungkin. Tapi melihat kumpulan-kumpulan huruf rapih yang tertulis di atas kertas. Eren mau nangis lagi. Kalau perlu ia ingin nangis sekencang-kencangnya, biarlah dirinya dianggap bocah, ia merasa sedang galau hari ini.

Ia hanya diberitahu mengenai tugasnya. Ia hanya tahu jika kejutan yang akan diberikan Petra dan Auruo adalah lemparan kue dan taburan tepung. Jika masalah hantu bohong-bohongan dan _peperwork _yang robek ia tak tahu-menahu. Salah juga dirinya yang tak sempat bertanya mengenai rencana lebih lanjut.

Eren membawa satu tangannya untuk mengambil beberapa kertas yang sudah dirobek, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi juga sama seperti yang lainnya. Manik Eren mencoba meneliti setiap inci garis robekan yang melintang horizontal dan vertikal, mungkin masih bisa ia lem agar menyatu kembali, tanpa memikirkan jika helai-helai kertas yang susah payah merekat tidak akan kembali bagus sediakala. Tapi Eren tidak mau tahu jika robekan ini sudah fatal, kertas ini tak boleh memiliki robekan lebih dari dua, tidak boleh, tidak boleh empat, tidak boleh lebih dari enam, tidak. Eren tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

_BRAAK_!

Eren berharap adik angkatnya, Mikasa Ackerman, atau Dewi Fortuna yang geulis berada disekitarnya saat pintu tersebut hampir terbebas dari tempatnya.

"Eren."

Bukan suara lembut, tetapi suara dingin yang terlihat santai. Eren mencoba untuk berani membalikan badan.

Benar sudah dugaannya.

Manik kelabu yang tadinya menatap wajah Eren teralih pada sesuatu yang berada digenggama bocah itu. Bersyukur dirinya memiliki penglihatan yang tajam sehingga dapat dengan jeli mengetahui lebih lanjut apa yang tertulis di atas kertas tersebut.

Cengkraman di kain sudah menjadi jawabannya. Lemparan baju yang dibawanya ke arah sudut ruangan sudah dianggap berbahaya. Manik tajam yang tertutup helai hitam sudah membuatnya ketakutan. Eren yakin jika ia memberitahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, tentu makhluk di hadapannya itu tidak akan mau susah-susah untuk mengerti, setidaknya jika ia masih bisa berbicara saja sudah bersyukur dari pada tidak sama sekali. Pemuda _brunette _itu berharap, semoga ia masih bisa melihat sahabat-sahabatnya dikemudian hari, semoga tangannya masih bisa menggenggam _cutterblade_ demi melakukan tugas suci membasmi titan, semoga saja ia masih bisa bernapas untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tidak. Ini bukan berarti harapan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, atau memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Eren," kini suara itu semakin dalam. Dingin. Menakutkan.

Atau mungkin semoga Eren masih bisa berjalan dengan normal tak terseok-seok esok hari setelah tahu jika tubuhnya sudah tak memijak ubin-ubin lantai, berganti dengan suara seperti benda jatuh di atas pemukaan empuk.

"_Heichou_?" Mata Eren mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Ternyata kedisiplinan perlu ditegakan."

"E-eh, tunggu, _Heichou_. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah—a-a."

"Apa?"

"_He-Heichou_, uuhhn."

Eren ngidam bernyanyi lagu _Ifudoudou._

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah kurang lebih tujuh jam mereka berenam meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Setelah pemberitahuan mengenai rencana ketiga gagal total, mereka sudah meyakinkan pasti selanjutnya tak akan gagal. Mudah-mudahan. Tapi mungkin rencana yang terakhir tentu tidak akan menandakan gagal atau berhasil, karena pada prinsipnya hanya membagi menjadi beberapa banyak bagian setiap satu lembar kertas yang memiliki kepemilikan dari seorang Rivaille. Kertas robek; rencana berhasil. Kini mereka hanya perlu mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Pria _raven _tersebut.

Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka menaruh hasil kerja tangan terampilnya di dalam kamar Rivaille, tepatnya di atas mejanya. Tentu dengan penuh kehati-hatian yang tinggi, takut ketahuan orang lain di sana. Jika sampai kesalahan sedikit saja, membuat Rivaille menyadarinya, mungkin mereka akan bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi umpan empuk untuk titan. Tapi tak tahu juga, Rivaille bukanlah tipe orang yang kejam seperti itu. Mungkin. Mereka hanya mendapat tendangan 'terima kasih' dari pemilik ruangan, itu saja.

Kini enam orang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Rivaille. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Sedangkan seseorang lain di sana tangannya bisa dirasakan hampir putus karena kewalahan mengangat kue besar yang bertingkat-tingkat. Sesuai kata Erwin, kue itu berlapis-lapis dengan warna-warna merah muda yang mendominasi warna coklat dan putih. Beberapa beri berwarna merah cerah menggugah selera menghiasi indahnya bentuk kue. Tapi ide mengenai kado lucu tidak sempat dipakai karena tahu sudah pasti Rivaille tak akan suka, sebenarnya kue pun juga sama.

Kali ini kue tidak akan disia-siakan seperti yang awal. Kemungkinan akan dimakan atau dibuang mengingat yang berulang tahun tidak menyukai makanan manis, apalagi ini yang berwarna sangat feminin. Memakannya saja sudah bisa membuat imej hancur.

Meneguk ludahnya, dalang dari semua ini mencoba mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Menunggu.

Tidak ada yang menyahut, tetapi setidaknya telinga mereka masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki berjalan mendekati pintu. Lama menunggu, akhirnya pintu terbuka sedikit.

Dan akhirnya muncul.

"Apa?" suara _alto _yang dalam. Sosok itu terlihat sedikit saat berada di balik pintu.

Setelah sang _raven_ mengetahui siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya, ia pun membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Menampilkan tubuhnya yang hanya dibaluti kemeja dan celana panjang. Sekaligus menampilkan suasana kamarnya yang terlihat kacau balau sebelas dua belas dengan kapal _RMS_ _Titanic _yang menabrak gunung es.

Satu orang pingsan. Dua orang memberikan cengiran terbaiknya dan senyuman ramah. Sedangkan sisanya hanya sebatas _blushing_.

Masalahnya. Yang menjadi sorot perhatian di mata mereka bukanlah sosok Rivaille yang tampil seksi bagaikan aktor terkenal pada film dewasa, walau ada benarnya juga, tetapi juga karena melihat surai-surai _brunette _yang tertindih bertumpuk-tumpuk selimut tebal dan bantal. Bukan hanya rambut yang membuat mereka sampai berekspresi seperti ini, tetapi juga karena melihat sepasang tangan lemah yang terikat kuat mencuat ditimbunan selimut tersebut. Hanya rambut dan tangan. Tapi mereka sudah bisa memastikan atas kepemilikannya.

"Oh, Erwin," bisik Hanji yang diikuti dengan menyikut lengan Erwin. Cengirannya semakin melebar saat melihat pandangan menusuk yang dilemparkan oleh Rivaille.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Belahan Jiwaku di markas saat berkunjung. Berambut pirang, iris biru, wajah manis. Aku tak akan iri dengan Rivaille. Mungkin Kau yang akan iri, Hanji," sahut Erwin setengah berbisik kepada Hanji. Sedangkan Hanji hanya senyam-senyum aneh.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru bertemu dengan gadis manis saat berkeliling. Berambut hitam, iris hitam, wajah oriental, agak mirip dengan Rivaille. Aku ingin menjadikannya kelinci percobaanku," jawab Hanji yang juga berbisik pada Erwin.

Erwin sedikit menaikan alisnya. "Begitukah. Siapa namanya?"

"Kau dulu yang memberitahu siapa Belahan Jiwamu," balas Hanji.

"Kau dulu."

"Tidak, Kau saja."

Baiklah, abaikan ucapan Om dan Tante yang sedang mengalami pubertas ke dua di atas.

Erwin berdehem sebentar. Mencoba untuk mengingatkan yang lain tentang tujuan mereka ke sini.

"Ah, ya." Hanji menepuk dahinya. Kemudian diikuti dengan Auruo yang mengigit lidahnya, Erd dan Gunther yang hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Heichou_!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rivaille!"

Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, tetapi yang didapati hanyalah tatapan tajam. Tatapannya semakin tajam saat benar-benar menatap tumpukan makanan manis menggungah selera berada di salah satu pegangan seseorang. Spekulasi awal mereka benar, Rivaille pasti tidak akan suka dengan kue-kue seperti itu, lebih baik mereka tidak usah membuatnya tadi pagi. Yang berulang tahun saja tidak terlalu memperdulikan hari peringatan dirinya dilahirkan. Bahkan jika sampai diberikan foto saat masih kecil berupa zigot saja pasti Rivaille juga tak peduli.

"Kalian makan saja kue itu."

_Blam_.

Pintu tertutup setelah Rivaille mengucapkan lima kalimat menohok yang sudah pasti bisa mereka tebak dari awal.

Baiklah. Rencana mereka sukses gagal total.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, hadiah dan kejutan yang mereka buat pun berakhir pada mereka sendiri. Jika hadiah kue bertingkat-tingkat memang iya mereka nikmati bersama. Tetapi kalau kejutan yang menikmati adalah Eren Jaeger seorang. Mungkin hadiah yang dapat diterima Rivaille hanyalah markas yang bersih, itu saja.

Sangat disayangkan Rivaille tidak menyukai kue. Bahkan pria seperti Erwin saja suka, ia sudah menghabiskan lebih dari tiga potong kue. Sedangkan yang lain dibiarkan makan sepuasnya. Biarlah. Sekali-kali mereka makan enak, karena selama ini mereka hanya bisa menikmati asyiknya daging titan yang mereka cabik-cabik di luar sana. Lagipula kue ini juga mereka dapatkan entah dari mana, kemungkinan Petra yang membuatnya. Mereka enggan mempercayai Hanji untuk membuat kue, bisa saja di dalam adonannya, Wanita itu menambahkan sesuatu dengan beberapa bahan-bahan beracun.

Hal yang dapat mereka ketahui dari sosok Rivaille sudah jelas. Pria itu tidak terlalu memikirkan hari ulang tahunnya. Segala macam kejutan pun berakhir gagal, mereka tidak akan mencoba memberikan kejutan lagi, kayaknya. Dan yang terpenting, mereka tidak akan sekali-kali lagi memberikan hadiah kue seperti ini, karena hal yang disukai Rivaille sudah jelas akan keberadaannya; kalau tidak mengenai kebersihan ya pasti mengenai bocah setengah titan bernama Eren Jaeger. Mungkin tahun depan mereka akan coba memikirkan perpaduan kombinasi _nekomimi_, kostum _maid_ dan Eren.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai Eren. Mereka sedikit kasihan pada pemuda itu, sudah mendapat empat kejutan sekaligus, yang seharusnya _Corporal_-nya 'lah yang merasakannya. Mungkin mereka tidak akan mau mencoba menanyakan pada Eren mengenai eksistensinya saat sore tiba, tidak akan baik jika menyuruh Eren untuk mengingat kejadiaannya. Iya, kejadiannya. Tentang kegiatan tadi sore sampai malam bersama Rivaille. Mereka sudah bisa membayangkan wajah memerah dari sosok Eren Jaeger di depan mata.

Dan sepertinya hari ini mereka hanya melakukan empat kejutan. Tak lebih tak kurang. Tetapi entah kenapa seperti ada yang merasa mengganjal. Coba ingat siapa saja hari ini yang memberikan kejutan; Petra, Auruo, Erd dan Gunther.

Tapi.

Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang.

Erwin memutar bola matanya, menatap kue-kue lezat yang tadinya masih memiliki tiga tingkat kini lama-kelamaan menjadi tersisa beberapa potong saja. Dalam hati, Erwin baru tahu jika bawahannya memiliki nafsu makan yang tinggi.

Tersentak kaget, Erwin merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Erwin. Aku lupa mengingatkanmu," seseorang berkacamata, Hanji, berbicara padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Erwin acuh tak acuh

"Aku membebaskan beberapa titan ke dalam markas."

Ah, iya. Itu yang kurang, tidak terpikirkannya sedari tadi.

Tunggu.

Apa—?

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya sedari pagi sampai sekarang," tambah Hanji. Kemudian mulutnya tertutupi dengan kue enak yang dilahapnya.

Melihat kue yang dilahap oleh Hanji. Erwin mencoba berpikir untuk mengganti kue tersebut dengan manusia, sedangkan Hanji diganti dengan titan.

Baiklah, semuanya cukup dibawa santai. Karena mereka adalah orang BEJO; berani, jujur dan oko dumeh. _So, enjoy _saja. Biarkan waktu berlalu; biarkan titan lapar berada di dalam markas; biarkan masa-masa mereka dipenuhi dengan kue-kue lezat. Jika saatnya tiba, mereka hanya perlu keberanian melawan titan-titan tersebut nanti.

Mereka hanya perlu berharap tidak ada korban jiwa esok hari.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, ini lebih nista dari yang saya pikirkan. Belum saya rombak, jadi apa adanya langsung saya _publish._

Ngomong-ngomong apa ada yang sadar jika ada sedikit selipan HanMika (Hanji/Mikasa) dan EruMin (Erwin/Armin) di sini? Walau cuman sedikit sih, atau cuman beberapa kata juga, dan tidak sampai ada adegannya.

Oh iya.

Selamat ulang tahun Rivaille _Heichou_!

Semoga modusin Eren terus ya, langgeng ya hubungannya dengan Eren, tetap menjadi_ sadistic seme_, makin tampan dan ketjeh, ahemtinggibadannyaahem makin tinggi, lupakan Petra, jangan dekat-dekat Erwin, Hanji dll, _seme _porevah, selalu main keras ya, dll. /ini apa.

_Mind to review_?

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan**—


End file.
